The Tale of The Three Sisters: The Wolf & The Jackrabbit: LupinLapin
by Mr. Cobrah Thunderer
Summary: The story of The Jackrabbit and her fascination with someone everyone told her was a monster.


_Song of The Day:_

 _ **Anakin's Dream by John Williams**_

 _There were once three rabbits._

 _They were a family, closer than close. United by blood, only to be divided by it later in life. All was peaceful in the forest._

 _At least, before the wolf returned from its slumber. Two of the rabbits were fearful of the wolf, and with good reason. Wolves hunted rabbits viciously, they said. Saw them as nothing more than meat._

 _However, one of the rabbits, (who referred to herself as The Jackrabbit) was curious. She was fascinated by the thing she could never have. She was aware The Wolf was far more powerful than her. The Wolf could attack her any moment he wanted. She did not care. She stared The Wolf down as an equal._

 _The Wolf stared back, curious as to why this female many years his senior looked upon his monstrous form without fear. It took many months for him to realize this, but after years of believing himself to be alone in this world, he had finally found an equal in The Jackrabbit._

" _I am you." The Jackrabbit whispered._

" _And you are me." The Wolf growled back._

 _And so, The Wolf took The Jackrabbit as his mate._

 _As time began to pass, The Jackrabbit's form began to change. Her body and spirit now closely resembled that of her mate's, with little of the girl she once was remaining. The Jackrabbit was no longer The Jackrabbit. Now, she was The She-Wolf._

 _The She-Wolf's family was horrified by the monster their blood had become. They tried to talk her out of following The Wolf's paw-prints._

 _He is a monster, they argued._

 _He does not have the means to support you, they argued._

 _He is too old for you, they argued._

 _He does not view you as an equal, they argued._

 _He will never change for you in the same way you have for him, they argued._

 _He doesn't love you, they argued._

 _The She-Wolf refused to listen to them; they just didn't understand her mate and the endless love they shared._

 _The She-Wolf was soon with child. This child would inherit both of its mother's and father's legacies, for better and for worse._

 _However, there was not much time to celebrate to birth of their progeny. The Wolves were killed in battle; one after the other. The She-Wolf wasn't even supposed to be there. The idea of losing her beloved, of everything they had fought for, would have broken her heart beyond repair. As far as she was concerned, if The Wolf was dead, then she had nothing left to live for. And thus, The She-Wolf met her destiny, her last thought of her mate's embrace and the promise of a better tomorrow..._

…

*Tha-Thump*

 _The dream shifted. Blood was everywhere, staining the snow. The Wolf's pack was making its last stand against their greatest foes._

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _A Rabbit ran as fast as it could. She knew her life would end if she stopped running. Her mate was dead; killed by wolves._

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _Her rapidly beating heart felt as though it was still pumping blood to spite her. But it also reminded her she was still alive, and had a son that needed his mother._

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The Rabbit tripped on a rock, her leg twisted at a funny angle. Her life couldn't end like this, she needed to get up, she needed to fight…_

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The Rabbit heard a guttural, hateful noise behind her. The Rabbit stared into the eyes of The She-Wolf as The She-Wolf had once stared into the eyes of The Wolf so many years ago…_

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The She-Wolf breathed in The Rabbit's scent, tasting it on the tip of her tongue. As she looked down upon her prey, The She-Wolf suddenly realized why this particular creature got under her skin so much: The Rabbit was her in another lifetime._

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The She-Wolf considered sparing The Rabbit, a brief moment of compassion overtaking its instincts. A flicker of the Jackrabbit she once was twitched in The She-Wolf's eyes._

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _But The She-Wolf was hungry, and had been hunting for so long…_

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The She-Wolf pounced; fur as black as the night sky above, mad eyes popping, her claws extended to tear into the mousy-brown fur and flesh of her victim, her yellowing teeth bared, drooling blood…_

*Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump* *Tha-Thump*

 _The She-Wolf's teeth pierced The Rabbit's heart and neck with a sickening crunch._

*Tha-*

 _The light left The Rabbit's eyes, staring sightlessly up at the starry cosmos above. She was with her mate now._

 **...**

" _I am you." The Wolf growled._

" _And you are me." The Jackrabbit whispered back._


End file.
